Time-series data is data measured typically at successive times spaced at uniform time intervals. Examples of time-series data can include audio data, video data, stock data, metrology data (e.g., daily rainfall, wind speed, temperature), economic data (e.g., monthly profits), sociology data (e.g., crime rate), etc. Traditionally, time-series data analysis systems are designed to extract information from a time-series data item, such as an audio item, and determine properties of the data item from the extracted information.
Many conventional data coding schemes uncover short timescale information. For example, conventional music audio coding schemes can use the extracted information to identify local pitch and timbre. However, current state of the art time-series data analysis systems still fail to uncover long-timescale information, such as rhythm and phrasing for audio.